


You Were Right

by hunters_retreat



Category: Lost Boys - Fandom, Lost Boys/Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Always said you’d be the death of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of The Lost Boys/Supernatural, David/Dean, family secrets

  
They both had secrets.  Dean didn’t lie to himself about that as he ran down the boardwalk trying to catch up to him.  He’d known, going into it, but they’d had to wait for the right time, wait for the head to be cut off before they could attack the rest of the snake.  He’d had his fun then, never worried that it would ever be an issue, but it was.

At the end of the way he waited, his eyes flashing dangerously and Dean pulled the gun out.

“You think that can hurt me?”  David asked.

Dean smiled.  “Oh, I think you’d be amazed at what I can do.”

David smiled.  “You do have a pretty mouth.”

Dean’s eyes hardened and he took the first shot.  David’s mouth opened wide because of all the things he’d been taught, no one ever told him about dead man’s blood and all of Dean’s bullets were coated in it.  He took another four shots to make sure there was enough to keep David down before he moved closer.

David was lying on the ground looking up at him.  His smile was slightly off, the blood immobilizing him.  “Always said you’d be the death of me.”

Dean nodded as he pulled out the machete.  “You were right.”

 

 


End file.
